Movies and Series
To Be Made by Stuingtion *How Twilight Sparkle, and Skarloey and the Toys Saved Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Mummy Returns *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids *Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventrues of Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon: Eevee & Friends *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dinosaur *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin and the Return of Jafar *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Treasure Planet *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim *Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Twilight Sparkle Goes Walking with Dinosaurs (Tv Series) *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Kiki's Delivery Service *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Batman: Under the Red Hood (Censored) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Fox & the Hound *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Fox & the Hound 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Godzilla (2014 Film) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Paul (Censored) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The LEGO Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Wizard of Oz *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Pagemaster *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (Final Film) To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *Brian Griffin Meets Cinderella *Brian Griffin's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Oliver & Company *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Tugs (Tv Series) *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Elmopalooza See Also *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *Brian Griffin's Adventures Series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:Stuington Category:Hiatt Grey